The Raiderettes
by Raven-Padfoot-Marauder
Summary: Getting stuck in detention together, four enemies are now forced to live with eachother for a weekend. How will they survive? NOTE! NO CANON! Original characters from American School
1. Chapter 1

"I've never seen such display out on the field...not even on opposing teams!" Principal Kaylor exclaimed, dragging both Chrys and Raven into the now familiar dungeon three, where all detentions were served. "Never in my time here have I had to take a pair as terrible as you two down here as much as I do with you. Your senseless bickering has got our Quidditch team now in last place!"

"I so had that bludger, Principal Kaylor. If she just hadn't gone out and showed off like she always does, we wouldn't even have to be here!" Raven declared, glaring at Chrys whom gave a small smirk and rolled her eyes.

"Nice try, Miss Dreams, but I'd have to say that you're both at fault here! May I remind you that you were the one who swung your bat at her first," Principal Kaylor shook her head, walking through the doorway that was kept open and released the two whom immediately moved away from each other as far as they dared.

"Ahh, Mr. Clawson, Miss McAdam. Nice to see that you're already here...and having been separated from your dear Lionel. Unfortunately for you that school policy doesn't allow those of whom have been caught in actions of PDA to be in the same room as each other," she continued before nodding at them all.

Victoria flipped her off under the desk, but fortunately she didn't notice. The other two girls, on the other hand, did, and began to laugh. That is, until they realized they were both doing the same thing and stopped immediately.

"As a review for Calvin here, I will run over the rules. You girls should be well accustomed to them by now, seeing as you've visited here many frequent times. Unfortunately for you all is now that we've had many talks to the school board, this will we a full weekend test. That is, you will be spending two nights in this room. Without leaving."

"What?" Victoria asked suddenly, seemingly frantic. "I have to stay in here with _them_?" she asked, pointing towards Chrys and Raven.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Chrys declared.

"Ha, speak for yourself," Raven scoffed.

"Oh, I am. I don't speak stupid anyway," Chrys responded sweetly.

Calvin was taking a much different turn on the whole entire idea of being stuck in the room with the girls whom had a bad reputation with professors,

"If your plan is arguing so much that I have to take you out of this room from each other and not stay here all weekend, you're wrong," Principal Kaylor responded curtly before giving Calvin a sympathetic smile. He may be there for punishment, but he was usually such a great student that she couldn't help but feel sorry for his placement. After all, it was his first time in there, and he immediately had the harshest detention.

"No Principal Kaylor. We wouldn't _dream_ of doing such a thing," Victoria allowed her eyes to roll around lightly.

"Besides, _dreams_ are such pathetic things," Chrys added, batting her eyelashes innocently at Raven.

Managing to shut up before she could cause anything else, Raven just glared at her while, behind Principal Kaylor's back, obviously making a meaning with her pointing.

_You, me, after all this crap is over. Actually, what the hell...tonight if you're woman enough,_ Raven lipped, whispering lightly as Principal Kaylor walked over to Calvin of whom looked horror struck at his unfortunate luck.

"I'll be there," Chrys responded, giving a sweet smile as she walked over to the desk she usually took when she was stuck in a detention, usually with Raven considering it was always an argument between the two.

"Alright, I am going to leave you four alone for a moment while I go in search of Mr. Langhogg. We have some business to discuss," Principal Kaylor interrupted them, giving a meaningful glance towards the three girls. "I expect to hear of no trouble."

"Yes, sir...I mean, ma'am," Chrys corrected herself in the end, rolling her eyes behind her teacher's back.

"Right...then I'll see you in an estimated hour. Any ruckus heard will be the end of it all, you hear?" she questioned sternly before turning on her heels towards the door.

As she was walking out, Victoria looked at Chrys with a puzzled look. 'Sir?' she lipped, rolling her eyes as well just as Raven could be seen giving Kaylor a salute, closely followed by an obscene finger gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

After Principal Kaylor had left, the group of four were engulfed in complete silence, and barely five minutes had passed before before a loud yawn issued from the mouth of a dark skinned girl with long, wavy hair.  
  
"God, this is so boring," Chrys hissed, kicking her desk in complete annoyance. Oh, how she hated that room. But to be stuck in there for a complete weekend, nights and days, was intolerable.  
  
"Oh, just shut up, will you?" Victoria demanded, staring up at the ceiling. She hadn't used a very stern voice, more of a silky one as she gazed dreamily, as if it had been a mere suggestion.  
  
"Please stop talking, space case. It's bad enough being stuck with you  
losers without actually having to hear you speak," Chrys drawled lazily with a smirk.  
  
A loud 'clank' echoed through the room as Raven dropped her chair in anger, glaring at Chrys dangerously.  
  
"Just get over yourself. Just because I'm obviously a much better Quidditch player than

yourself does not mean you can take it out on everyone."  
  
"Much better?" Chrys smirked, having watched as the lounging Raven pulled her feet from the desk and dropped to the floor, rocking lightly but staying in place. "Don't kid yourself, hun. My skills surpass yours by a mile."  
  
"Oh, yes. Most certainly they do, especially since lots of skill is in the person, so just because yours is more hightech I still have my own skills inside me to take you out!" Raven spat out venomously, her point dripping dangerously with poison as she bared her teeth in anger.  
  
"Don't vamp out on me now, princess," Chrys smirked again as she too stood up and walked over to Raven, patting her playfully on the head, hatred shining in her dark eyes.  
  
Batting Chrys' arm away, Raven shoved herself backwards. "Don't give me a reason to kill you," she hissed before rolling her eyes.  
  
Chrys smiled silkily.  
  
The two were glaring daggers at each other before they were interrupted by a small cough that was declaring attention. It was from Calvin.  
  
"What do you want?" Raven questioned.  
  
"Now now, play nicely children," Chrys smirked. "Keep your wannabe vampire fangs to yourself, Dreams."  
  
"Stay out of it! What do you want?" Raven asked, this time a little less rude to the obvious pleasure of Chrys and relief of Calvin.  
  
"Well...erm..." Calvin began, obviously under pressure with the whole issue. "It's just that, I don't want to get into any trouble and I'm sure you two don't want to, so maybe we should just be sitting and either talking civilly or thinking about what we've done."  
  
"Well," Chrys started off, mocking him. "Maybe you haven't realized, little Mr. Goody Two Shoes, but we're always in here. We like making trouble, dude."  
  
Rolling here eyes, Raven walked up to him and sat on his desk. "My condolences for her actions. I have nothing to do with it."  
  
"Mmm hmm," Chrys muttered, rolling her eyes before they brightened. "Say, what is that rumor I've heard about you and Jared?"  
  
"Ugh, do you mean that freak again?" she asked before she thought it out. "What is it this time?"  
  
A malicious grin upon her face, Chrys raised her eyebrows. "What would you do to find out?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll refrain myself from knocking you out. That suit you well enough?" Raven threatened, raising an eyebrow as well, acting as though she was inviting her the throw a punch or something of the sort.

"Calm down and retract those claws, Catwoman," Chrys rolled her eyes appreciatively, eyelashes fluttering in an overdramatic way. "No need to go there. How about we do something more...simple and less messy. I wouldn't want to have to bloody up my hands for you. What I mean is something more along the lines of retrieving something from my dorm with me...and these two buggers so we have no one to squeal. How does that sound?"

"Are you crazy?" Victoria suddenly asked, knocking out of her daze as her eyes widened in worry. "Leave here? With YOU? To go to your dorm? Madness! She's probably just going to kill us all."

Calvin's gulp could be heard from where he was to the rest of them and everyone looked to notice him turning a nice pale color. He obviously wasn't used to do anything he wasn't supposed to. "Can't I just stay here? I could...I could just say you guys went to the bathroom or one of you got sick and you had to escort them somewhere. She would believe it."

"I've got to admit, the boy's good," Raven commented, nodding her head in approval.

"Yes, but unfortunately for all of us Principal Kaylor knows well enough we would never be caught dead in the same room for any reason if it was our own willing choice, so that is out of the question," Chrys shot back, making Raven wince unwillingly and sigh, rolling her eyes.

"Damn professors...too freakin' smart for their own good," she muttered before nodding. "We all have to go."

Calvin paled even more, looking as though he had just been stabbed and the blood that flooded through his veins was slowly draining the life force from him.

"Ok, let's go," Chrys declared, moving towards the door and sticking her foot out without making any attempt to make sure no one was coming.

"Just wait a minute. I think we have every right to know exactly what we are going for," Victoria demanded. "After all, if we get in trouble I don't want anything entirely illegal being the cause of this and all."

"Don't worry, you'll find out when we get there. Now come on!" Chrys called out, grabbing Victoria's shirt by the neck and dragging her out as Raven had to pull on Calvin's arm to get him moving, herself worried but she needed to know everything Chrys did.


	4. Chapter 4

"This is insane," Calvin was muttering as they walked down the halls, watching as the other three walked through the halls.

"Am I the only one who feels like suddenly humming 'Mission Impossible'?" Victoria spoke up suddenly, a raised eyebrow at the patheticness of it all.

"Sadly enough...no," Raven muttered. "I can't believe we came all this way for a picture!"

"You'd do the same if you were in my situation," Chrys muttered, ignoring the glares she got from the two girls and the shifty glances from Calvin.

"But we're not. You could have gotten us in so much trouble," Raven shot in reply, as though trying to make Chrys understand the seriousness of it all.

The foursome had just returned from Chrys' dorm after a quick sprint, in which the result had them all less jittery and more angry at the fact that they had risked getting busted for a picture of Chrys' mom. And the fact that they weren't home free quite yet.

Chrys rolled her eyes before stopping in her tracks to look at Raven. "Look, what you've got to learn is what you are able to do without fearing risk, and then there is what you can't do without facing the ending results. You see, for the past months in this hell hole, I know exactly where the professors are at each moment. I've got their schedule worked out perfectly. And besides, I know where everyone is going to be."

"Oh really? Then tell me, whom do you know a location of besides us right now?" Raven questioned, shaking her pitch black hair behind her as she raised an eyebrow, demanding a response while crossing her arms.

"Someone whom you hate most dearly stands not but three feet from you," Chrys smirked, casting a look over Raven's shoulder.

"I'm so sure. And I suppose you would try to make me look when that person stands straight in front of me. Please, I told you. Not one of us," Raven said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Darling, I knew you didn't hate me more than anyone else," came a voice from behind her and, before she could even turn around, arms were wrapped around her and a cheek pressed against her own.

"Ew...gross! Gett off of me you dirty slime!" Raven mentally gagged, tearing herself away from the one person she hated more than anything else. Jared.

"Ew? You actually say ew?" Jared questioned, laughing as he shook his head. "You know you can't resist me, come on!" he claimed, reaching out for her arm only to get his hand batted away.

"You tricked me! Why would you do something this awful?" Raven questioned, suddenly turning towards Chrys as she ran at her only to be held back by two other members of Jared's gang, the Plunderers. Shockingly enough, one of them glanced worriedly at Chrys. That was Tony.

"Consider it payback for last week. If you recall I was in the Hospital Wing for a week because they couldn't figure out which bone in my arm was broken!" Chrys hissed back, sudden anger flooding her eyes. "I wasn't able to do anything the whole time. Just be glad I didn't do the same to you!"

"Look, I'm sorry I...er...accidentally hit that bludger at you. Hit at the wrong angle, deepest sympathy. But to do this!" Raven went one, gesturing to Jared who was currently whispering in her ear, things that made Raven go red, then attempt to kick him in the shins only to have it blocked.

"Just leave her alone, will you?" a sudden voice spoke up, and everyone turned to see who it was with shocking results. A paled Calvin was looking at them all.

"What did you say?" Jared asked, stopping in the middle of his attempts at Raven.

"I said leave her alone, and I think that we should all get back to our detention. And as for Chrys and Raven, they need to get along and over themselves!"

Everyone's jaws dropped slightly at his outburst before suddenly someone else spoke up. "He's right, you know. Entirely," Victoria declared, nodding at his side.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm curious. How many people want me to continue this story? I realize that I've disappeared for a while, but if you want me to continue, let me know and I will. Also, if you have read any of my other stories, don't bother checking. They all have the same message. Thanks to all my old reviewers, I may once again continue!


End file.
